


Tattooed

by namonarchives



Category: offgun
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, offgun - Freeform, taygun - Freeform, theory of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namonarchives/pseuds/namonarchives
Summary: A #OffGun ao3 fic wherein the first words that your soulmate says to you are written somewhere in your body, but what will happen if two different people utter the same words to you?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 101





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure fiction. Scenes that will be written here that has a resemblance to the actual characters are purely coincidental and has nothing to do with the actual person. I'll include trigger warnings if needed! Please do tell me your thoughts while reading this story. This is my first ao3, Sorry for the grammatical errors you might encounter, I'm just too lazy to proofread most of the time. I hope you'll enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

I glanced at my wristwatch, it is just 4:20 PM, and my meeting will start at 5:30 PM. I still have one hour, the meeting will be held at my office, that's why I don't need to prepare too much. Uhm, wait, no. I’m not sure about that.

I scanned every file of the case that I'll behandling. The house that was built by the famous engineer Gun Atthaphan collapsed yesterday. I shake my head. This could be the cause of his demise. Imagine how many people trusted him to make their malls, casinos, resorts, bridges, name it, he can do it. And then, all of a sudden, the two-story building house he constructed three years ago cave in.

I almost jump out of my chair when Tawan texted me

_From: Tawan_

_He's already at the company's lobby, are you ready?_

I rolled my eyes, stood up, and fix myself in front of a mirror. I brushed my hair, changed my necktie, and sprayed a lot of perfume.

I smiled at myself. This is going to be the first moment we will see each other after 5 years. Honestly, I don't know how I will act in front of him. Should I talk to him nicely? or Should I speak to him rudely? or Should I not talk at all?

I panicked when I heard someone knocked on my door. I took a deep breath before sitting back at my swivel chair, pretending to scan all the papers on my table.

I quickly glanced and rolled my eyes when I saw Tay laughing. _**"You didn't prepare that much, huh?"**_ he teased as he walked closer to me

 _" **Do you miss him?"**_ he asked as he sat on my desk.

 _ **"A little bit,"**_ I answered and even showed him how little it is using my fingers.

He laughed again, _**"We'll see."**_

We both froze when we saw Gun came in. He looked so professional. The girl beside him smiled at us, Architect Tipnaree.

 ** _"Sorry to disturb you guys. I think we forgot to knock?"_ **Namtan shyly said.

I got curious about what she's talking about. Then I suddenly realized our positions. Tawan is sitting at the top of my desk while I am sitting at my swivel chair in the middle of his legs. That's why if you will look at us from the door, it seems like I am giving him a head. Yuck, never in my wildest dreams, I'll do that.

We quickly pushed each other as Namtan's word plunges into our minds. **_"No, come inside"_** I gestured them to sit on my sofa. Tay nicely bowed to them before going out.

**"Let's not prolong the agony. Tell me _what will happen to the case,_ "** Gun said without even giving me a gaze. Namtan laughed, **"Are you that hungry? Don't pressure Attorney Tumcial too much. Btw Atty, I am Architect Tipnaree, we've met in an event before, I hope you still remember me"** she offered her hand, and I accepted it with a smile

The latter elbowed Gun, _ **"Atp, don't be rude, introduce yourself."**_

**_"We already know each other,"_** he plainly answered, still not looking at me. I didn't expect him to say that. I thought he forgot who I was.

**_"Really? How?"_** Namtan's voice suddenly turns into excitement.

I was about to open my mouth, but Gun spoke first. **_"He was my fiancé,"_** he said while looking at me straight in the eyes.


	2. Name Plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts while reading this story!

**Name** **Plate**

Gun Atthaphan's POV

I reached the hem of my PE shirt. We just finished our PE class, and it sucks. I just dislike doing physical exercise.

**_ "Have you seen my uniform?" _ ** I asked a friend of mine, Kay, who is currently in the cubicle.

**_ "Nah," _ ** he simply responded.

I rolled my eyes and searched for the whole locker room. Where did my uniform go? I sat down, wondering where I have possibly placed it.

I stood up quickly when I recalled what I had done earlier. Before I went to the gym, I headed to the club's office because of an urgent short meeting. Maybe I forgot to bring my uniform with me after I left.

I wore a plain white shirt and went back to the office. I knocked three times before I got inside. There's no one in here. 

I examined every part of the room, hoping that I could see it, but the shirt is nowhere to be found.

I frustratedly comb my hair. I need to find my uniform or else I will not be able to take my long quiz. Mr. Pom is very strict when it comes to this matter because he is the head of the discipline office.

I was about to leave the room when I saw a uniform on the floor. I wore it quickly and then, I run into my next class.

**_ "Where did you found it?" _ ** Kay whispered

**_ "At The Club's Office," _ ** I answered while scanning my notes. Mr. Pom is not yet around. Maybe he over timed on his previous class or, he's just walking slowly.

**_ "Off Tumcial?"  _ ** Jane said confusedly. We're both staring at her with a big question on our faces. What is this girl talking about?

**_ "Huh? Who is that guy? New Friend? " _ ** Kay asked. Instead of answering, Jane just pointed to the nameplate that was attached to my uniform.

...

**_ "Any updates on who is Off?" _ ** Jane asked. I shrugged my shoulders as a response. My mouth is full of rice, so I can't talk.

**_ "Where's Kay Avine?" _ ** she asked again. I rolled my eyes at her before opening my mouth. She just laughed at me and then prepared her meal.

**_ "I know your mouth is full. I just want to annoy you," _ ** she said, eating her bread.

After eating, I drank my juice and opened my phone. I tried searching his name on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram, but I can't see anyone named Off Tumcial.

**_ "Hello, my dear friends, have you missed me?" _ ** Kay said happily as he arrived.

Jane just made a face and continued eating. I didn't answer him. Instead, I threw him a glare.

**_ "Have you tried to ask your clubmates about that guy?" _ ** Kay asked, and I nodded to him as a response.

**_ "And then?" _ **

**_ "They don't know him," _ ** I replied.

They both looked at me in a puzzled way,  **_ "Huh? How come? That is suspicious,"  _ **

I stood up and left the canteen without telling my two friends where I'm going. Off really makes me wonder about his existence. Who the fuck is this guy, and how come nobody knows about him?

...

I greeted Mrs. Ladda before sitting at the chair in front of her desk. " **_ What brings you here in my office, Mr. Atthaphan?" _ ** she asked without looking at me. She's too busy on her computer. Ms. Ladda is the Head of Student Development and Well Being, that's why I'm sure she knows who Tumcial is.

She looked at me and placed her hands on her lap.  **_ "Hmmm, his name doesn't ring a bell," _ ** she answered. She went back to her computer and typed in something.

I was about to thank her and leave, but what she said stopped me from doing it, **_ "He's a transferee under the college of Law," _ **

I smiled at her and joined my two hands together to thank her.  **_ "Khop Khun Khrap" _ ** I bowed as I said those words.

My smile went away when I saw where she was looking. I just revealed my nameplate. Oh God, what am I going to do about that?

Instead of explaining, I run as quickly as I could.

I'm gasping for air when I reached the school quadrangle. I wiped my sweat and sat down at the bench.  _ Transferee, College of Law. _

I think of all the possible people I know that can lead me to him.  _ College of Law. College of Law. College of Law. _

Bingo! My 2-year suitor, _ Tay Tawan. _

I opened my phone and searched for his name. Luckily I have a load, so I dialed his number.

** "Hello, are you busy right now?" **

_ [Uhm, not really, I'm just doing some advance reading. Why?] _

** "I want to ask you something." **

_ [Go, shoot] _

** "Do you know someone named Off Tumcial? He is a transferee." **

_ [Hmm, may I know what made you curious about him?] _

** "I mistakenly wore his uniform earlier, and I'm hoping he has mine." **

_ [Yes, I know him, in fact, I am his only friend in the school] _

** "Omg, thanks! Give me his Twitter account, so I can reach him." **

_ [He doesn't have a Twitter] _

** "Facebook? I'm sure he had" **

_ [Nope, he doesn't have any social media account] _

** "Huh? Are you sure of that?" **

_ [Yup] _

** "How about his phone number?" **

_ [He has no cellphone] _

** "Alaiwah? I can imagine how boring his life is. Anyways tell him about my concern then, message me. Bye" **

I rolled my eyes before putting my phone back in my pocket. What kind of guy is he? How tf did he manage to have a life without social media? Is he an alien or what? I sighed. Why am I even thinking about that guy?


	3. God Bless You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts while reading the story!

Gun Atthaphan's POV

**_"And what does that mysterious man look like?"_ ** Jane asked me as I stepped into our classroom. I'm wearing a uniform now with my nameplate on it. In fact, I have a lot of uniforms, but I don't know why I feel like I need to know who Off is.

 **_"I don't know."_ ** I answered, **_"Ask Tawan if you really want answers."_ ** I added

 **_"Why so grumpy?"_ ** Kay teased as he woke up from sleep.

 **_"None of your business,"_ **I said.

I opened my bag to get my sketchpad, but instead of getting it, Off's uniform got my attention. Yesterday, when I got home, I washed it and sprayed it with my perfume just to make sure it smells good. Not that it smells terrible when I get it. Honestly, it smells super good like some kind of addicting stuff that's hard to get rid of.

I unlocked my phone instantly when it beeped. There's a text from Tay.

_From: Tay_

_I told him about it, he said he would meet me at the quadrangle and give me the uniform. He has yours, too. He was the one who had it wrongly._

I'm trying to write my response to him, but I froze when I saw the two heads of my friends on my side, left and right. They also read the text that Tay sent me. I looked at them, but they just laughed. 

**_"What happened? I thought no flings until you found your soulmate?"_ ** Jane asked while raising her eyebrows. 

**_"Don't get me wrong, I'm not excited about Tay. Okay?"_ ** Kay whistled because of what I said. 

**_"No one said you were excited,"_ ** he defended, showing his evil smile to me.

He said, **_"So what excites Mr. Gun Atthaphan? Is it Off Tumcial?"_ **Jane stared at my eyes and waited for my response.

Does Off get me excited? But why is that? What's different with him that makes me curious? I sighed and plugged my earphones, ignoring them. They started laughing harder because of what I did. I rolled my eyes. They laugh so much about me, huh, what am I, a clown?

_To: Tay_

_Can we meet at 3 pm?_

...

**_"Why the long face?"_ ** I asked Jane. We're sitting outside the school bench, waiting for Kay.

I opened the paper bag that Tawan had given to me earlier, and I saw my uniform inside. I picked it up and smelled it a little bit. It smells like someone. I shook my head quickly. Why am I thinking about him again?

 **_"KAY AVINE!"_ ** screamed Jane, her voice being too loud, that's why we got the attention of the people around us. Kay pinched her cheeks, and she hates it.

The latter was glaring at him. **_"Don't you even dare do that again!"_ **

Avine just laughed instead of being afraid. **_"What's her problem?"_ ** he asked Janhae, Jane's girl best friend.

 **_"Joss ghosted her,"_ ** she responded. Because of that, Avine laughed more. Jane stood up and hit his face real hard. After that, she went back to her seat. 

**_"I told you not to fall into his trap, didn't I?"_ ** Kay said calmly.

Jane was sighing. **_"What can I do? I'm so weak when it comes to stuff like this. You know how easy I am to believe,"_ ** she explained.

 **_"I hate him so much,"_ ** Jane said in frustration.

 **_"What did I say last time? Don't fall for the guys who love their mom too much. Sometimes it's their style to easily win a woman's heart,"_ ** I told her.

Jane started covering her ear. **_"I can't hear something, I can't hear something, I can't hear something,"_ **she chanted.

Janhae looked at me and tapped my shoulders, **_"That's the reality. Even though you've told someone a lot of times what they have to do, in the end, they are still going to do what they want, and what they think is right"_ ** she said before grabbing Jane's arm and start walking.

 **_"What are we going to do with Joss?"_ ** Kay asked.

 **_"I don't know, let's just leave him alone, I guess?"_ ** I replied.

 **_"Huh? Are you sure we're not going to hit him?"_ ** he asked again.

 **_"Listen, violence will never result in good things. Instead of worrying about it, let's just concentrate on soothing Jane,"_ ** he nodded, absorbing what I've said.

 **_"BTW, what happened earlier? Have you seen Tumcial?"_ ** he asked me as we followed Jane and Janhae.

 **_"Uhm, no, but I've already got my uniform back,"_ ** I said.

 **_"Why do you sound so disappointed? Do you want him to meet you?"_ **he investigated.

 **_"No, why would I?"_ ** I lied. Not that I want to see him badly, I just didn't expect Tawan to be the one who's going to give it back to me. 

...

My shirt is soaked because of my sweat, so I had to take it off. I hung it on one of the benches of the courthouse. Our basketball match has just finished.

Kay walked next to me and gave me some fist bomb. **_"Nice game,"_ ** he said.

He drank a lot of water and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His team is blue, and my team is red. We are well-known rivals in court, but we are the best buddies in real life.

 **_"The game was too close. As usual, you're tough to beat,"_ ** he said.

 **_"Maybe I'm lucky today? I checked the horoscope, and the lucky color of the day is Red!"_ ** I explained.

He chuckled at my explanation, **_"Only fools would believe in your excuses,"_ ** he said.

I turned my back on him and reached for my jersey. I'm hungry, I want to go home.

 **_"Gun, since when you've got a tattoo?"_ **Kay asked.

I returned to him and gave him a blank stare. A tattoo?

**_"Huh, What tattoo?"_ **

He was also surprised when he heard my response.

 **_"The God Bless You at your lower back,"_ ** he said.

My eyes widened. I never had a tattoo, nor did I visit a tattoo shop.

Does that mean ......

**_"Gun, you have already found your soulmate!"_ **


	4. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts while reading the story!

Gun Atthaphan's POV

I walked back and forth inside my room. Who told me God Bless You? And how long does the tattoo stay in my back? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Trying to remember to whom did I heard those words. 

God Bless You. God Bless You. God Bless You. I repeated those words in my head. I tweaked myself because I cannot remember anything about it. I’m stressed. 

I was about to bury my face with a pillow, but I heard my phone rang, It’s a call from Tawan. 

**“Uhm Hello?”**

[Gun, on the paper bag you gave, you’ve left something]

**“Huh, what?”**

[YOUR SWIMMING TRUNKS HAHAHA]

**“Oh my God, I’m sorry. Can you give it back to me tomorrow?”**

[Sure, uhm by the way Off also saw it]

**“Alaiwah? That’s so embarrassing...”**

[HAHAHA next time double-check the things you are giving to other people]

**“Arghhh! Yes, yes, I will. Maybe I mistakenly placed it there because all of the paper bags I have looks the same.”**

[okay, you should be careful]

**“Uhm tawan, can you still remember where we first saw each other?”**

[Ofcourse I do, why?]

**“Nothing, I’m just curious. So can you tell me where?”**

[It was foundation day, at the faculty room. I was sweeping the floor, you came in and sneezed a lot of time because of the dust. I panicked, so I said God Bless You]

**“You said what?”**

[God Bless You] 

... 

_**“What are you waiting for? Go date him!”**_ Jane excitedly giggled. 

**_“Don’t you think it is awkward? I busted him 4 times and then I’ll suddenly ask him for a date, Isn’t that weird?”_ **I asked. 

**_“Listen, the main reason why you ignore him is because you don’t want a fling right? Because You are waiting for your soulmate to come, and now that we know that your soulmate is Tay then what are you waiting for? Go!”_** Jane said as she tried to convince me. 

_**“And besides, you said before that he is sweet, he is thoughtful, he is kind, he is handsome, he is smart, in short Tay is a boyfriend material so what are you still waiting for? Go date him”**_ said by Kay who just arrived. 

I took a deep breath before getting my phone inside my bag. They are both cheering silently as I type something. 

_To: Tay_   
_Are you free on Saturday? Can we go out on a date?_

I wasn’t planning to send it urgently, but Jane had already clicked the sent button. They both laughed and put their hands together as they clap because of joy. The way they won. 

... 

I scanned the people behind me before entering the library for the college of law. I sat at the corner and watched the students going in and out. I’m also observing the people around. Checking their nameplates, looking for the mysterious Guy. Honestly, I don’t know why I am so curious about him. Maybe he’s just too mysterious for me. I think if I’ll saw his face, I will not wonder anymore. His name sounds like someone who is studious, someone that is kind, soft, and sweet. Someone who looks like an angel? 

I slapped my forehead. Why does it looks like I am a stalker? Argh! That Guy!!! I rolled my eyes when I remembered the reason why Tawan is the one who gave us our uniforms. Off said, _“I don’t talk to strangers”_ Grrr! He’s so stagy!!! 

I stood up from my chair, why am I even doing this? Why the heck I am wasting my time for him? I closed the book I randomly picked and put it back to its original position. I should go back to our college building and finish my plates instead of investigating about Off Tumcial. He’s not even worthy.

...

I smiled a bit when Tawan arrived. We both agreed on eating chicken wings as our date today. He kissed me on the cheek before sitting in front of me. 

**_“How long have you waited for me?”_** He shyly asked

 _ **“Don’t worry, I just arrived”**_ he smiled when he heard my answer. 

I ordered Sweet Chili Garlic and Honey Butter while Tay picked Garlic Parmesan and Garlic Ranch. He is such a huge fan of foods with garlic. 

While waiting for our orders, I bring out my unfinished plate. He just stared at me as I continue my drawing. **_“You’re too in love with what you are doing, and it shows,”_ **he said as he noticed how focused I am. 

I put my pencil down and looked at him in the eye. _**“Since I was a kid I already know that someday I will be an engineer.”**_

 _ **“I know you will”**_ he assured me. 

Silence. There’s a long silence between us. 

Tay laughed. I don’t know what made him laugh, but I laughed too because of him. That’s one of his assets, he can effortlessly spread happiness to other people. 

_**“This is somehow awkward”**_ he honestly stated. 

_**“I know”**_ I replied. 

I hide my plate when I saw the waiter coming. 

_**“I’m just curious, what made you change your mind?”**_ He asked while we are wearing our plastic gloves 

_**“Before I answer that, I’ll ask you first a question”**_ he did not respond, he just looked at me, waiting for my next words. 

**_“Are you sure that God Bless You is the first phrase you’ve said to me?”_ **

**_“Yes, the reason why I told you that is because I panicked. I already have a crush in you before, but I don’t know how will I make a move. Then one morning while I am sweeping the floor, you came in and sneeze continuously and then I remembered my Lola’s words to kids when they are sneezing, God Bless You. And you are so adorably cute and small”_** he giggles after telling me the story I nodded, absorbing what he had just said. 

_**“I’m sorry I cannot remember it clearly. My memory sucks, I easily forget things”** _I explained. 

_**“It’s okay but, Can we eat now? I’m starving”**_ he cutely requested. 

I just gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and started eating. I raised my chicken, he confusedly looked at me but still did the same. ** _“Cheers,”_** I said, and laughed. He also laughed because of that. **_“Weird,”_** he said. 

We continued eating. I stopped for a bit and drank my ice tea as I cleared my throat. **_“The reason why I asked you out on a date is because, we are soulmates,”_** I told him. 

He paused and looked at me with wide eyes. 

**_“We are what?”_** He asked again. 

_**“Soulmates,”**_ I said and smiled sweetly.


	5. Gmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts will reading this story!

Gun Atthaphan's POV

_**"So what is your status now? Are you already in a relationship?”**_ Jane excitedly asks as I went inside our room 

_**“We’re still dating”**_ I plainly answered. 

**_“Huh, dating? What kind of answer is that, showbiz?”_** Jane teased. 

**_“Why don’t you make him your boyfriend already? You are soulmates”_** Kay. 

**_“If we are really soulmates then there’s no need to rush”_** I answered him. He just mocked me while Jane acted like she just stepped on something weird. They both laugh after doing that. This two is really weird, sometimes, no, always. I don’t know why I even became friends with them, when, all they love to do is to make fun of me. 

Our prof came, that’s why they stopped from laughing and behaved on their chairs. I stuck my tongue out and place my two hands at the top of my head, to show them that they didn’t win against me. I teased them both. 

**_“Mr. Atthaphan, what are you doing?”_** Mr. Pom shouted. 

Now, everyone is looking at me. I slowly put down my two hands. I quickly close my mouth, embarrassed. Jane and Kay couldn’t hide the laugh they badly want to suppress. That’s why we all ended up staying outside. 

_**“It’s Gun’s Fault”**_ Jane shouted, 

_**“Why do you need to show us your tongue?”**_ Kay asked, still laughing 

_**“To tell you that you’ve been defeated”**_ he laughed harder because of my response. 

I walked towards the other building, leaving Kay and Jane without any single word. I sighed. Why am I heading towards the College of Law? I slapped my forehead. Gun, what’s wrong with you? 

I shrugged off and walked towards the other direction. I’ll go outside of the school, it is better this way. I rode a tricycle and told the driver to drop me off to the nearest Tim Hortons branch. I’ll just use my time to finish my plate instead of wasting it. I ordered one slice of Cinnabon layered cake together with Iced Capp Supreme and sat at the corner. 

I continued my unfinished plate. I glanced at my wristwatch, it is already 11 am and Thank God I’ve finished the plate that is due tomorrow. I took out my attache case, It is a gift from Tay he said this will prevent my papers from crumpling. I was about to put my plate inside, but my eyes widened when I saw my paper filled with coffee. I looked up to see who did it. He’s tall, his eyes are too small, and I think every time he’ll smile it will disappear, his lips are pinkish, his nose is pointed, and his neck— 

_**“Sorry your bag is blocking my way”**_ he arrogantly said as he points my bag that is placed on the floor. 

I glared at him. **_“Sorry ah, You’re not looking. It is my bags fault because the bag is too stupid and didn’t looked at the person that is coming.”_** I said with a fake smile. 

**_“As if my bags have eyes, Asshole!”_** I gritted my teeth. He pulled his hoodie up and walked outside the Cafe, ignoring me. 

I looked at my wet plate, frustrated. Maybe heading towards the college of law building was the right choice and not going out. I picked up my things as I receive a text from Janhae. 

_From: Janhae_

_I’m with Kay and Jane, we are at the mall near our school. We’ll eat lunch, wanna join?_

I simply replied _wait for me at the entrance_ before walking outside the Tim Hortons pissed, and I ride a cab. That Guy, his reason is fucking stupid. He has eyes, and my bag doesn’t. grrrrr! 

Jane, Janhae, and Avine greeted me with a smile. It seems like they are all in a good mood. I couldn’t help but frown. The plate is due tomorrow, gosh, I need to rush my work, and I hate doing things in a rush. Damn him! 

They’ve decided to eat at subway, I just followed them, still not talking. I’m thinking about ditching my last class just to finish it because not sleeping will not be enough, I always want my work detailed and doing it in a hurry will not help my brain process creative ideas. I had to admit it, but I can't really work under pressure.

They stopped when they saw Tawan standing outside the restroom. **_“We’ll eat lunch, wanna join?”_** Jane offered 

_**“We’re also about to eat lunch”**_ he answered and waved at me. I waved back and smiled a little bit. 

_**“We? With who, Gun?”**_ Jane asked

 ** _“Uhm no, with my friend... oh there he is,”_** he said as he pointed the Guy going out of the restroom. I closed my fist, trying to hold my anger. He is the one at the coffee shop. 

_**“They are inviting us for lunch, what do you think?”**_ Tay asked him. 

He glanced at me, **_“If he’ll agree, then it’s fine”_** he answered. 

Now, all of their attentions are on me. I glared at him. 

**_“Of course he will”_** Jane answered for me. 

_**“Let’s go?”**_ Kay asked, he’s probably hungry and doesn’t wanna take things slowly. I sat at the corner, Tawan is beside me, beside him is Kay. In front of Kay is Jane, beside her is Janhae, and in front of me is the mysterious stupid Guy in a hoodie. 

They are all picking their orders, I stepped on his foot. He glared at me. I stepped on it again. I rolled my eyes on him. He make a face at me and continued ordering. 

Our food came. I don’t know how many times I’ve already stepped on his foot. He took a deep breath before gesturing me to follow him. He went to the restroom, after 2 minutes I come after him. 

_**“What’s your problem?”**_ He asked 

_**“I hate you”**_ I honestly told him. 

**_“You hate me? I don’t care”_** the side of his lips rose. 

_**“My plate is due tomorrow.”**_

_**“Who asked?”**_ he said shrugging, I punched his biceps.

 _ **"Arghhhh! Jackass!"**_ I yelled

He just chuckled. _**"What do you want me to do?"**_ he questioned

 _ **“I want you to do it for me.”**_ I said, raising my right eyebrow.

 _ **“Is that it?”**_ He arrogantly asked

I nodded as an answer. He offered his hand, I gave him a confused look. 

**_“Your phone”_** he simply replied. I handed him my phone, unlocked. He typed something before giving it back to me. 

**_“Send your floor plan on that gmail address,"_** he said before leaving 

I looked at my phone, _offtumcial@gmail.com_


	6. Plates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts while reading this story!

Gun Atthaphan's POV

I woke up the next day with complete sleep. I smiled at myself when I remembered what I did last night. I sent Off 3 floor plans. I bet he didn’t sleep, that serves him right. Three plates stand for three sins he has committed. First is for picking the wrong polo, the second is for making me curious about his existence, and third is for spilling his coffee in my work.

I checked my phone, there’s an email from Tumcial.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me :**

_Let’s meet at the college of law library, 8 AM._

I quickly took a shower and wore my favourite sweater. It’s already December and going out early in the morning is cold. I fixed myself in front of a mirror.

I take out two Brown Sugar Iced Latte coffees from Jco. I put a sticky note on the coffee that’s for Off. I wrote _‘thank you : >.’ _

I’m in a good mood, I happily walked towards the library. I saw him sitting at the corner. I gestured him to go out because drinks are not allowed inside. He lazily followed me. It looks like he stayed up late. Haha, evil laugh, serves him right.

He gave me his brown envelope. I opened it, and I got pissed instantly. I scanned the three papers and stared at them with my eyes wide open. I gritted my teeth. The drawing will not even pass as a plate. It looks like the work of a grade 3 student, he even used Crayola!! And, I hate how he combined the colours. Damn it. I sighed and glared at him. He burst out into laughter because of my reaction.

This is the first time I saw him laugh, and how the hell did he manage to that look that fine? I erased that thought out of my head, this is not the right time to praise his visuals, Atthaphan.

 **_“See you’ve trusted me so much with your plate, did even ask me if I can draw?”_ ** He calmly said. That made me pause for a bit. He was right, how bold am I to assume that he’s expert at this field? He’s a law student, and all they focus on is about what’s happening around, the Philippine constitution, cases, and whatsoever. 

I tweaked my hair, frustrated. What am I going to do now? He stared at my helpless face, I rolled my eyes on him. This is somehow his fault too, if only he had told me earlier that he is not good in this field, but scratch it. This is purely his fault. If only he’s not too clumsy to spill the coffee in my work, then this will not happen.

Arghhhh!

I glanced at my wristwatch, it’s already 8:19 AM, and our deadline is 10 AM it is impossible for me to finish the whole fucking work. Stressful.

He grabbed the coffee in my hand when he noticed that I’m holding two cups. **_“You’re welcome,”_ ** he said as he read the note that was attached to it. He left after that, and what he did pissed me more. After ruining everything, he’ll leave me hanging? _Fuck you Off Tumcial._

I fucking hate you!!! Grrrrr!

...

I walked back and forth outside Ms Darin’s Office. I need to talk to her as early as possible. I don’t want the whole class to look at me while she’s scolding me for being too irresponsible. All of her students know how she hates students who submit their work late.

I’m rehearsing my words when the door suddenly swung open. Ms Darin smiled at me, she’s very beautiful. She’s already at her 40’s, but she looks like younger than her age. **_“Are you looking for me?”_ **She asked, still smiling.

I slowly nodded. She’s waiting for me to speak, but my mouth is too scared to say something. I took a deep breath. 

**_“By the way you did an excellent work Mr Atthaphan, I liked how you twisted your plate far from the expected outcome of the floor plan”_ **she stated, my mouth formed a big-o.

 **_“I didn’t expect you to be that creative, I’m not saying that you’re not creative before but the work you’ve passed is just, amazing. I’ve found no errors. I guess that is a good thing about having a love life?”_ ** She teased.

 **_“Lo-love life?”_ ** I asked, confused.

**_“Mr Tumcial, the one who gave your work to me. I thought he is your boyfriend?”_ **

My eyes widened. No, that’s not gonna happen. _Never._

 **_“I’m sorry Miss, but you’ve thought it wrong. We are just...”_ ** I think of any possible word I can describe our relationship, what are we? We are not even friends.

**_“Acquaintance?”_ **

Ms Darin laughed, **_“It’s okay. You don’t have to lie on me, and don’t be shy. I'm not going to judge you. Your feelings are valid, so are you,”_ ** she said with a big smile while her hands are in my shoulders.

Silence. I cannot think of anything to say.

 **_“So, you came here for what?”_ ** She asked

 **_“Uhm I just want to borrow my plate for a few minutes. I think to forgot to put something”_ **I lied.

 **_“Sorry dear but I’ve already graded it. I’ll return it during our class later”_ ** she said before leaving. 

I stared at the drawings Off gave me earlier. On the way how Ms Darin commended me, I’m sure he really did great. But why the heck did he need to piss me first? What’s wrong with him?

Because of what happened, I’m getting more curious about him, not just on his existence but in his whole being. His past, how he became good at this field, his interests.

...

**_“Gun tell us your secret”_ ** Jane said for the nth time.

We are eating at the canteen, our class with Ms Darin just ended, and she proudly presented my work to the whole class, I mean Off’s work.

I just playfully smiled at them. His drawing is really satisfying, the details, the strokes of the colours, everything. Honestly, I can stare at it for 5 hours without getting bored. He has the talent and I'm not gonna lie about that.

 **_“It is a secret so no one should know,”_ ** I told Jane so that she’ll stop asking. The latter disappointedly looked at me.

 **_“But I am your best friend!!”_ ** She yelled. I messed her hair. How can I tell her the secret she wants to know when I also do not have any idea about it?

I saw Tumcial walking towards the female faculty room. I quickly stood up and ran towards his direction. My friends even called my name, but I just ignored them.

I’m gasping for air when I reached Off’s location. He looked at me from head to toe. I stood up in front of him with a smile plastered in my face.

**_“Thank you, I thought I’ll pass nothing today.”_ **

He chuckled. **_“I don’t accept thank you’s.”_ **

**_“Uhm, do you want me to treat you? Where? Wendy’s? Subway? Bonchon?”_ ** I offered

He shook his head. He walked closer to me **_“I want a kiss”_ **he whispered.

My eyes widened. I looked around, there are a lot of students passing by. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside an empty room.

He stiffened when I pinned him against the wall. He is tall, but his shyness made him smaller. I stared directly at his eyes. He did the same. I cupped his face and leaned closer to him. Honestly, I’ve never kissed anyone before, so I am not sure about this.

I was about to give him a quick peck on the lips, but he pushed me. **_“What are you doing?”_ ** He shouted.

 **_“You said you want a kiss right? I’m giving it to you”_ ** I explained. But then suddenly I’ve realized what I have done. What am I thinking? Why did I do that? 

I composed myself quickly slapped my face. He laughed because of that. Gun are you dumb? Is that even a question? Of course, you are.

 **_“I want a kiss but not from you. It must come from the girl with bangs”_ ** he said before leaving me dumbfounded. Myghad. What did just happened?

I took my phone out of my pocket and typed an email for him.

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_Nothing happened today, did you get it?_

...

I threw all of my pillows. I couldn’t think of a reason that will make Off agree on what I was planning. I want him to help me improve my drawing and creativeness in everything. Besides, I’m still embarrassed because of what I’ve done.

I opened my laptop and tried to remember the things about him, what should I offer him? Free lunch? Free slave? Free cook? Free bodyguard? I combed my hair because of indignation, It's stressful. Should I ask Tawan instead?

I jumped out of bed when I’ve thought of an idea. Right, Janhae. I typed an email for him.

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_You like Janhae, don't you? Would you want her to be yours? Okay, I'm going to help you, but you also need to help me in return._

I waited for his reply. I rolled my eyes. Why is he making it hard to communicate with him? The only account he has is Gmail, Damn.

While waiting for his reply, I finished all of my pending school works that is due this week. After a few hours, I checked my laptop, there’s still no response from him. 

I fixed my things and kept them inside my bag. I also went downstairs to get some food, but there’s still no reply from Off. Grrrr. I don’t even know if he has already read it or not. I reached for my laptop and typed another message for him.

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_Please do reply asap. Janhae is waiting!!_

Five minutes have passed, but there is still no email from him. This man, damn him. I flooded his email with spam messages from my friends. I've sent him like 30 spam messages. 

I yelled because of joy when I heard my phone beeped. Yay! He already noticed me! I quickly calmed myself. Why am I acting like my long time crush just said hi to me for the first time?

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me :**

_What the hell? I’m busy with my readings, you’re annoying._

I burst into laughter, how come I can imagine his face while saying those words? It looks like he’s some sort of a bull that is freaking mad. 

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_Meet me at Tim Hortons tonight, 6 PM._

I took a quick shower and picked a blue statement shirt. I paired it with black shorts and men sandals. I also wore a silver Rolex watch and sprayed a little perfume then, I’m all set and ready to go.

I opened my phone to read the email Off sent me.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me :**

_No._

Wow that was straight to the point. But sorry I am Gun Atthaphan, and he cannot say no to me *Evil Laugh* what Atp wants, Atp gets.

I spammed him again, but this time I sent him 50 emails. For sure he’s too mad at me now, too furious to resist my request.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me :**

_FINE._


	7. Who Are You Texting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts while reading this story!

Gun Atthaphan's POV

I chuckled when I saw his message, written in all caps with a period. I get my wallet and go out of our house. Tim Hortons is not that near; that’s why I need to go now, and besides, if he will arrive there without me, he’ll probably leave immediately.

I ordered two red velvet cheesecake and two iced coffee. I am not sure if he’ll like this, but the food is free, surely he would not be able to say no.

A big smile is plastered on my face when I saw him entered the Cafe. I need to be nice to get what I want. He sat in front of me with a blank expression.

He opened his bag and brought out the two other plates I tasked him to do. **_“Is this what you need?”_ ** He asked.

**_“Uhm no, but thank you,”_ ** I replied, looking at the plate. I scanned every detail of it. His work is outstanding. I bet he can be a famous architect someday. His imagination is broad, and can create things flawlessly.

**_“Okay, now go straight directly to what you wanna talk about,”_ ** he firmly said.

Without hesitation, I said, **_“I want you to help me with my plates. Don’t get me wrong, you will not do the plates in your own. I just want you to help me think of ideas, help me improve, help me become better,”_ ** I explained to him. I’m not sure if he is still listening to me because he is too focused on eating the cake.

**_“Hey Off,”_ ** I snorted. He stopped chewing and stared at my face.

**_“Are you listening?”_ ** I asked. He nodded.

**_“And what will I get in return?”_ **

**_“I’ll help you win Janhae’s heart?”_ ** I said, smiling a bit

**_“Is that all you can offer?”_ ** He questioned while sipping at the coffee.

**_“Why? It is not enough for you? I thought you like her, don't you?”_ ** I shyly asked.

**_“Uhm, yeah I do but that is just a crush. She’s cute, she’s pretty but I’m not thinking of being in a relationship with her”_ ** he explained.

I think of all the possible things I can offer.

**_“Should I pay you instead?”_ **

He didn’t answer. He just looked at me and pointed to my shirt. 

**_“Yes,”_ **he whispered. My eyes widened. I shouldn’t have offered him that because I think I cannot afford it—oh God, Help. I’m broke. My allowance is just enough for me.

**_“H-how much?”_ ** I nervously asked.

He didn’t utter any single word, but he pointed to my shirt again. I looked down to read what is written. _Would you live with me?_

I’m surprised. I paused. So that was what he answered. I stared at him, not too long but also not too quick. He’s giving me a _please-adopt-me-I’ll-be-good_ face. Seeing him in that state makes me soft for him, wait... SOFT?! No, I am not soft for him. 

**_“Are you sure?”_ **I asked, hesitant.

He nodded like a kid. I’m hesitating, but I still reached for my phone and typed my message to my Mom.

...

**_“Why are you late?”_ ** Jane investigated. I usually come to school early, and maybe that is why it seems unusual for me to be late.

**_“I overslept,”_ ** I lied. Last night I helped Off bring his things into our house. He’s living in an apartment, and he hates to live there because the people are loud, messy, and fond of vices. He cannot focus on his studies, and he badly needs a quiet and safe place for himself.

Last night, I didn’t know how many times I’ve told my Mom and sister that we are not in a relationship, that he is not my boyfriend. And the reason why I allowed him to leave with me is that I need help, and I think Off is the best instructor I can get. But at least after the long-ass conversation with my Mom, she allowed Off to stay with me in my room.

**_“Overslept? You didn’t finish your school works?”_ **Kay asked this time. Now, they are both looking at me in the eye, figuring out if I’m lying.

**_“Next week is finals week,”_ ** our teacher loudly said while walking inside our room.

Kay and Jane went back to their seats. Finally, I felt relief.

While our teacher is discussing, I secretly typed an email for Off.

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_I left early because I have an 8 am class. I know that yours will start at 2 pm, so I didn’t bother to wake you up. But if you’re already awake and hungry, get the food at the oven and re-heat it. Don’t be shy. No one is around._

I slide my phone into my pocket after sending it. I saw Avine’s eyes looking at my screen.

**_“Who are you texting?”_ ** He asked while raising his eyebrows.

**_“No one,”_ ** I answered with a smile.

He gave me an _I-don’t-believe-in-you_ look. I hurled my phone at him. He went through my inbox. The last text was from Tay, we talked about school, and we exchanged our goodnights. Next, he opened my messenger and rolled his eyes when he saw that most of the messages came from group chats.

He gave me back my phone. Unsatisfied.

**_“Be thankful that you’ve deleted it before I even saw it,”_ ** he uttered. 

I chuckled, **_“Thanks? Kidding. I told you I’m not texting anyone,”_ ** I whispered.

I was about to put my phone back in my bag, but it vibrated, so I checked the notification.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me :**

_I just woke up. Are you sure the food is safe?_

I rolled my eyes. The audacity of this man, grrrr!

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_Of course, it is. If I want to kill you, I should have done it while you were sleeping._

I glanced at Kay and Jane, checking if they are investigating. They are both listening to our prof, so I waited for Off’s reply.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me :**

_As if killing is the first thing that you will think of me. For sure, one night, you’ll get hypnotized by my sexy body._

I couldn’t help but curl my lip. This bastard is such a feeler. He wouldn’t even pass as Adonis, oh wait, he will, but never mind. Argghh! Stop complimenting him.

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off :**

_Wow, you look up to yourself too much, huh? Dream On._

I quickly hide my phone when our teacher said that we’d be having a quiz. Damn it. What am I going to answer here? Off’s fucking email?

...

I closed my locker and went to the college of Law building. Tawan and I have agreed to eat dinner together. I was surprised when I saw Jane standing outside of one of the classrooms, alone.

**_“Why are you here?”_ ** I asked her

**_“Why? Am I not allowed to stay here?”_ ** She backfired.

I raised my eyebrow, **_“You went here for?”_ **

She smiled widely, **_“Off!”_ ** She giggled

ALAIWAH? OFF? Okay Gun, why are you so surprised?

**_“Huh? Off as in Off Tumcial?”_ **

**_“Uhm yes, Tawan's friend.”_ **

**_“Because?”_ **

**_“I’ll ask him to go out on a date with me,”_ **she excitedly said

I was about to say something, but Tawan already went out of their room.

**_“Bye, bye,”_ ** Jane said before pushing Tawan to me.

**_“Let’s Go?”_ ** He asked. I nodded.

...

I went home after dinner. I opened the lights and looked at the side, the space for Off. My room is expansive because my sister and I used to sleep here together, but ever since our Father died, she started sleeping beside our Mom. The room has its restroom. The door is at the center. The left side is for me, while the right side is for Him.

I scanned his corner. He has a book stand filled with law books. His bedsheet is just plain white, as well as his pillowcases. The arrangement of his shirt in his cabinet is according to its color. He is very organized. While me? I’m so lazy to fix my things. My bed is full of different pieces of stuff.

I took a quick shower and slept for a bit. When I woke up, there’s still no Tumcial at the corner. I opened my phone and checked Jane’s Ig story. The only picture there is her selfie at the school field earlier. I stalked his Twitter, her last tweet is:

**@janeeeyeh**

_He said no :(_

I think of a message I can send him. If he’s not with Jane, then where is he? I held my phone tight. Why am I so concerned if he is still not home? What’s the big deal? I sigh.

Gun, you are just roommates and not boyfriends, okay? Stop meddling about his whereabouts.

Instead of thinking about him, I collected my art materials. I have a lot of plates to do. I should focus on this one.

I unfold my long table and spread my materials above it. I plugged my earphones and listened to music as I started doing my school works.

I stopped when a thought sinks into my mind. The reason why he is living here is because he will help me!! I opened my Gmail and typed a message for him, but before I could send it, I saw him standing in front of the door, wearing his school uniform, holding a tray with food in it. 

**_“I know you’ve already eaten dinner outside, but, Pimwalee cooked this,”_ ** he said and placed the tray in front of me. After that, he picked a shirt and went straight to the bathroom.

**_“Where did you went after class?”_ ** I asked without looking at him. Pimwalee cooked Sinigang? Is this for real? My sister is already eighteen, but to be honest, she sucks at cooking. She cooks toasted eggs most of the time!!

**_“Your sister and I went to the Grocery. She said she wanted to learn how to cook, so I helped her,”_ ** he answered.

He sat beside me. I was a bit shock because he’s too close to me. I can even smell his perfume.

**_“I’ll help you,”_ **he said before getting my pencil and examining my unfinished work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story, you can also read some of my AU's on stan Twitter. Most of them are written in Filo, and Namon fics. My username is hoe4ohmnamon.


	8. Go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts about this story!!

Gun Atthaphan's POV

I yawned. It's already 2 am. I'm currently finishing my floor plan. I smiled at myself when I realized that my work is much cleaner now than before. Off taught me a lot earlier, from the basics to the proper way of lining my drawings. 

After an hour of explaining to me, I let him do his own thing. He has to read a lot of cases, so I should be considerate. I cannot deny that he is outstanding. It seems like he is a professional tutor. On the way he speaks, acts, everything. But after the tutorial, his foul mouth became present again. 

I glanced at him. He's holding a light blue highlighter while reading one of his law books. He's studying seriously. He's too focused. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looks so good in that position. It makes him look 10000x more handsome. I quickly put my gaze on my paper. Did he saw me staring at him? Admiring him? Wait, did I just said that I ad- scratch it. I'm just sleepy. 

I saw him raise his eyebrow through my peripheral vision. **_"Do you have something to say?"_ ** he asked. I panicked. He knew about what I did. I think of all the possible reasons I can say. I hate it; my brain is not functioning anymore. What am I going to do now?? 

I looked around the whole room, and I saw my uniform. Aha, right! **_"Uhm, the day you mistakenly got my uniform, what are you doing at the office?"_ ** I asked. I could still remember how weird it is that he got inside our office without anyone knowing. He stopped for a bit. I looked at him, waiting for his answer. **_"Let me tell you a secret..."_ ** he started. 

I quickly stood up and went close to him. I sat on the floor beside his bed. **_"Your office is my second home. I sleep there most of the time, especially when I have a recit or exam the next day,"_ ** I squinted while listening. Laying my head on the wall. 

**_"If you're wondering why I chose your office out of all the clubs our school has is because"_ ** he stopped and looked in my eyes. I just looked at him, too, with the same intensity. We stayed like that for 8 secs, then suddenly he laughed. He picked up a pillow and threw it in my face. **_"You're so serious. I love your office because it has its own restroom and it is airconditioned. That's all"_ ** I rolled my eyes at him and threw the pillow back, **_"How long have you been staying there?"_ **

**_"Since the semester started, actually I was there during the elections. I'm just hiding inside the big cabinet"_ ** I glanced at the calendar. It is already December, so it means that he stayed there for 5 months, and no one noticed it? 

**_"Where did you get the password?"_ **

He chuckled, ** _"I've guessed it, I made some trial and error and bingo!"_ **He is really unbelievable. He went back to his work, so why I went to my bed and rolled over it back and forth. 

I stared at the ceiling. I suddenly wondered about his parents or relatives. Why is he staying in an apartment? Where is his home? Why does he have no social media account? I sighed.

I closed my eyes and was about to sleep, but I quickly opened it again when he flicked my forehead. I go off the bed. I faced him and was about to get mad, but he is scarier which is why I refused to be angry. He's standing with his arms crossed. 

**_"You are not yet done,"_ ** He scolded, raising my papers. I grabbed it from him and went back to my study table.

...

The next day, when I woke up, he already left. Maybe his class is early. I took a shower and wore my uniform. I picked up my things and was about to leave, but the sticky note at the door stopped me **_'Hey shorty, My class starts at 1 pm, but I have an early group project, so I already went to school. Pimwalee cooked breakfast. Eat it! Btw I sent a photo in your email. Go check it out!'_ **

I quickly opened my phone. I slammed the door close when I saw his email. This Bastard! It was a photo of me sleeping while my mouth is wide open, my hair is a mess, and my shirt reveals my tummy.

I went down to check what Pimwalee cooked. **_"Good morning! I've prepared salmon, rice, and eggs for you,"_ ** She excitedly said when he saw me. 

I sat on the high chair. **_"You do not have a class today?"_ **

**_"I have, but it will start at 11, so it's okay,"_ ** she said while making me a cup of coffee. She has improved. The food that she made is not tasteless anymore. 

**_"Off helped you with these?"_ ** I asked after I finish my food 

**_"Yup, he's so good and patient. In fact, he also helped me with my physics assignment,"_ **she happily said. I just nodded to her and grabbed the coffee she made. 

**_"I have to go."_ ** She just gestured bye-bye, and went back to her business. 

I ride a cab going to our school. I don't want to ride a jeep or train, for it is hot and stressful. When I arrived at school, the first thing I saw is Jane and Tawan. They are standing outside of our room, talking. Tay gestured me to come close when he noticed me. I pouted before standing next to him. He gave me a quick kiss at the top of my head. **_"Good morning,"_ ** he whispered. 

Jane placed her fingers on the edge of her nose, **_"People in love stinks,"_ ** she teased. 

**_"What are you guys talking about? Tell me!"_ ** Avine said as he walked closer towards us, he's eating a tuna sandwich. 

**_"We are talking about you and your girls,"_ ** Jane sarcastically said. Avine laughed, **_"Wow, coming from someone who changes his boys monthly."_ **

Jane gritted her teeth, **_"What can I do? Boys are so stupid to see my worth."_**

Tawan fixed Jane's hair, **_"Don't go looking for love. Love has to find you."_ ** The latter giggled, **_"Why do you have to be so sweet."_ **Tay was about to say something, but someone caught his attention. 

**_"Hey Tumcial, wait for me!"_ ** he yelled when he saw Off walking towards the college of the law building. Ramida excitedly glanced at Off. I now know the reason why she's talking with Tay. Off leaned at the wall waiting for Tawan, 

**_"I'll wait for you after class,"_ ** He said before biding his goodbye to us. 

I waived a little and smiled at Tumcial, but he just looked at me. I narrowed my eyes to him. He remains unbothered. I sighed. Why is he acting like we do not know each other? I watched how they walked away from us. I quickly opened my phone and typed a message for him. 

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com 

**To Off:**

_Strangers huh?_

I hid my phone and went inside our classroom. I glanced at my wristwatch before checking Off's reply. It took him 6 minutes to compose a message. 

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com 

**To Me:**

_What do you want me to do, bow in front of your face? What are you, my master?_

I flinched, how dare him. 

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com 

**To Off:**

_Don't piss me, Tumcial, or else I'll throw your things outside._

I waited for his reply.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com 

**To Me:**

_Shorty, do you think I'm scared?_

I murmured some curse, this asshole. He’s getting into my nerves. 

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com 

**To Off:**

_Don't talk back to me or else, you are dead._

**_"Who's that, and why are you so pissed?"_ ** Jane interrogated. I give her a gaze. She's staring at my phone. I quickly turned it off and faced her.

**_"Nothing, there's just a problem with our club and they are tasking me to fix it so I am irritated."_ **I cough a little. Damn it. Why do I have to lie? 

She nodded continuously and went back to her work. I checked my phone.

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To me:**

_Go out of your classroom._


	9. Congrats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me weeks to update, our exams just ended, I was kinda busy.

Gun Atthaphan's POV

**_"Wtf was that scene all about?"_** I angrily asked Off when he opened the door of my room, unfortunately, his room also.

 _ **"I don't get you. You're mad when I didn't notice you, but also mad when I called your attention,"**_ he said as he removes his shoes.

I rolled my eyes at him. He made a fucking show earlier. He stood outside my classroom holding his megaphone, saying hi Gun Atthaphan 100 times.

I lay on the bed. I'm tired. I finished a lot of club duties today. I closed my eyes and slept. I need to rest for a bit so I can do my tasks later.

When I woke up, it's already 12 AM. I glanced at the other side of the room—no signs of him. I went down to the kitchen. I'm still sleepy. I'll be needing a cup of coffee.

I saw Pim and Off at the sala. Off is tutoring Pim, I don't know what subject it is, but they are too focused. I faked a cough. They both looked at me, Off suppressing his laugh, Pimwalee laughing her ass out.

My brows furrowed. Why are they laughing? ** _"P' Since when did penis become a religion?"_ **Pimwalee asked, still laughing.

She went to her room and came back with a mirror in her hands. I stared at myself. There's a giant penis on my forehead. WTF...

I clenched my wrist. Off acting innocent. I grabbed his collar. ** _"Asshole,"_** I gritted. We are just a few centimeters away from each other. He rose the side of his lips.

I quickly pushed him away, **_"Jerk!"_**

After making my coffee I went back to my room.

I'm fixing my things when Off entered the room. I rolled my eyes at him. He ignored my anger and sat next to me. He handed me a Tupperware.

I opened it and looked at him confusedly. ** _"You didn't eat dinner,"_ **he simply said before scanning the work I've done.

 _ **"I'm not hungry,"**_ I told him. Handing the food back. **_"You need to eat,"_** he said, pushing the tupperware back to me.

 ** _"I'm full,"_** I angrily uttered. I didn't know where my anger is coming from.

He was about to say something, but he couldn't finish because my tummy made a sound, a hungry one.

Opening the tupperware he scooped the rice and buttered shrimp. **_"Eat,"_** he said as he forces me to open my mouth. I had no choice but to accept it.

He's playing. He acts like I am a kid, making the spoon land into my mouth as if it is an airplane. He is laughing because of that. He is enjoying, huh?

 _ **"Stop,"**_ I warned him. He just giggled.

He fed me three times, continuously, making my cheeks full of rice. I glared at him. He pinched my cheeks, _**"What a cute little baby,"**_ he teased.

***

It was a gloomy day. Everything is fine. I've got an almost perfect score in the finals exam. My prof also commended me with the floor plans I've created. All in All, I am doing great in my acads.

 ** _"You seem so happy,"_ **Avine said.

 ** _"Maybe his relationship with Tawan is doing good?"_** Jane commented

I just ignored them. Speaking of Tay, I typed a message for him.

_To: Tawan_   
_Exams are over. I'm tired. I wanna relax._

My relationship with him is delicate. We go out most of the time, and I am already seeing many similarities between us. We don't even fight, as in never. While my tutor Off, is annoying me most of the time. Sometimes he's sweet, but most of the time, he's bullying me. I can't really understand him. But what I am sure of right now is, I'm getting more comfortable and used to him.

It's been 6 months since Off stayed in our house. I can sense that if he decides to leave one day, it will make me feel empty. I don't know. I'm not sure about it.

I sat at the top of Jane's armchair. I silently opened the email Off sent me. Up until now, I still don't know why does he doesn't have a social media account, a cellphone, or why is he living alone,

ʘ offtumcial@gmail.com

**To Me:**

_Hey! shorty, are you free tonight? I need to go to an art exhibit for one subject. Would you like to join me?_

I typed yes and was about to select the send button, but Tay texted.

_From: Tawan_

_Where do you want to go?_

My smile disappeared. Why does it seem like I will choose Tumcial instead of Tawan when he is the one I invited in the first place?

I shrugged, brushing the thought off. What am I thinking? Of course, I will choose Tawan because he is my soulmate.

ʘ gunatthaphan@gmail.com

**To Off:**

  
_I'm sorry, I have a date with Tay. Maybe next time._

***

_**"Shorty wake up,"**_ Off yelled. My ears are already aching. Off's voice is too loud. **_"What? Why are you so noisy?"_**

He smiled so wide. **_"Today is the announcement of Dean's Lister, aren't you excited?"_**

I rolled my eyes at him, **_"Is that all?"_** Days like this do not excite me. I never saw my name on that fucking list. My grades are always in the middle, not too high but not too low.

 ** _"If you'll make it to the list, treat me,"_ **he said. I laughed a bit. **_"Okay, as if it will happen,"_** I replied as I grabbed my towel and went inside the bathroom.

It took me 15 minutes. When I went out, he is already sitting on the floor with food in front of him. ** _"Let's eat! Your mom cooked all of this,"_** he proudly presented with a smile.

I sat in front of him. He's so jolly today. It's suspicious. I could sense that something is off...

Before I can finally sit down, my phone rang, there's a call from Avine.

"Hello Avine, what's up?"

[Are you at the campus already?]

"Uhm, no, I just finished taking a bath. How about you?"

[Not yet too, I'm still on my way. Wait, have you seen your photos?]

"Huh? What photos? I didn't post anything."

[hmm try searching user @atpsfan on instagram]

"Who owns the account?"

[I don't know, but it seems like you are close with that person]

"Okay, see you later."

I glanced at Tumcial before typing the Instagram account Kay said, **_"I already have an Instagram account"_** I could hear his voice last night. I walked towards him and bite his left arm. 

**_"Ouuuchhh!"_ **he screamed.

He glared at me, I glared back. **_"Why did you posted those pictures?"_** I pissedly said. Most of the shots are random pics of me sleeping with different drawings on my face. Grrr!

I was about to scold him, but he slid a spoon inside my mouth. Disrespectful bastard. He caressed my cheeks.

 ** _"Don't be mad na, you still look good in the pictures,"_** he mumbled into my ears. Fooling me.

I faked a smile and grabbed the spoon from his hand before I continued eating. I cannot understand why I am not mad anymore. It feels like his voice has a power that hypnotizes me.

I glanced at my phone when it beeped. Tay sent me a message.

_From Tawan:_   
_You made it! You are one of the dean listers! Congrats! Where do you want to eat?_

I jumped because of Joy. I unconsciously hugged Off. **_"Thank you,"_** I whispered. I just realized that we are so close to each other. One swift move and our lips will meet.

I was about to go away, but he quickly kissed me. It was a short kiss but already enough to shake my whole system. ** _"Congrats!"_** he said while smiling.

How can he manage to be that confident while I am here, shaking. He moved away when he heard my phone rang, Tawan is calling. We both looked at it, but instead of reaching for my phone to answer it. I kissed him passionately while his hands are traveling all over my body. My kisses went down to his neck. Oh God, I'm getting crazy over this, crazy over him. He unbuttoned the uniform I was wearing. I unbuckled his belt. His lips went to my shoulders.

Three knocks that's all it takes to stop us from what we are doing. 

_**"P' Off, is P' Gun awake already?"**_ Pimwalee shouted.

 _ **"I am,"**_ I answered as I fix my uniform.

 ** _"Thanks for the treat,"_** he whispered before leaving a kiss on my ear.


End file.
